A Fox In Hiding, Scars and Questions,The Powers of Knowledge
by mandaree1
Summary: demons protected the human world, keeping the balance in check, until one human ruined that balance. years later, the scars show on the demons who protected the humans, refusing to kill, and getting tortured in the process. when the news of this hits S.P.R, and that one of there own is one of these demons, what will happen? i don't own ghost hunt
1. Chapter 1

**_Second fanfic ever! In this one though, Mai has scars on her neck, hands, and ankles, which will be explained later. Please comment and rate!_**

** Flashback**

_the snow white fox dragged her body off of the solid stone ground, glaring at the man with hatred obviously present in her blue eyes. his whip held high, he smirked at the beaten fox, laughing as she hissed at him. "you're mine" he said to her, punctuating every word with a crack of the whip across her fur "you will do as i say!"_

_"never" she hissed in turn, grabbing the whip in her jaws "nothing can command the wind, it's deadlier than playing with fire. you shall never own me, die, foolish human!"_

_he grabbed her by the scruff and threw her limp form onto the floor, putting chains around her neck, front, and back paws, tightening them enough to cut into the skin._

_"i shall command you yet, you filthy demon!" and with that, he left._

**Mai's P.O.V**

i woke up, and went to the mirror examining my fox fur and two-tails with watchful blue eyes, that darkened slightly when i looked at the scars. damn human, you should have gotten what you deserved.

I turned into my human half and pulled on a brown shirt with blue shorts and shoes with bracelets and anklets, making sure they covered the ugly, old, gashed scars. Knowing that I would be early if I didn't distract myself, I watched TV until I was sure i'd be late. I jogged at a steady pace, looking around leisurely. I arrived at s.p.r and heard the daily greeting of Lin's computer typing and Naru yelling "Mai, tea."

i sniffed the air discretely and noted that there was no clients at the moment. I sighed in relief, acting nice would be an impossibility today. I boiled narus tea, making sure to add the proper amount my special secret recipe tea leaves, and took it to him with a false smile on my face. I sat on the couch and went to organizing his files, i felt him watching me, and i felt him gather his courage when he asked "Mai, is something wrong?"

I looked him straight in the eye, making sure to sound truthful as i lied"I'm fine naru. No worries."

I knew i wasn't very believable, so i tried to change the subject. "Have we gotten any clients yet today?" I asked, knowing that no one had been here today.

"No" he replied to me curtly "now stop changing the subject and answer me truthfully."

I cursed his knowing gaze. It's hard to hide emotions. I put my best happy mask on, its not like I can tell him that i had an unimportant nightmare, and answered "it won't affect work, so don't worry."

**NARUS P.O.V**

'dammit Mai, quit lying' i thought to myself. she may be a good liar, but she wasn't that good. i had a client coming in soon, and i didn't want her problems to disrupt the case, little did i know the secrets that would be unveiled with this client. but soon i learned, and soon i wished i'd stayed ignorant.

**Cliffhanger! I want at least 2 reviews until I continue so I know I'm not wasting my time by writing this. I hope I get those reviews. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Past

** Ty of the reviews! Here chapter 2!**

**Narus P.O.V**

I studied the man as he sat down. He had raven black hair with emerald eyes and skin that was pale.

"Welcome to shibuya research." I started "what do you need?"

"Well it's more of a demon problem than a sprit problem." He started. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that for some reason mai had tensed when he said demon. "go on." I demanded

"my name is rin.A large, orange, wolf demon has been rampaging around my house." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"I own a nice, secluded house pretty far off from anyone else. A few days ago a large wolf demon started to appear. He would kill anyone that got in its way and is destroying all it can get too."

It sounded bad, but I wasn't sure if I should take this case. There was a large chance mai could be injured badly, and I didn't want that to happen. But knowing mai, shed skin me alive if I didn't so I answered "well take the case. Well arrive around 7o clock."

"Thank you." The man said and then left, leaving me with mai.

**Mais P.O.V**

I know the "orange wolf" as they call him, his names "spiral."He's an old friend of mine, he must need me so he's gaining the attention of others knowing id hear. But that means that that man is back. It took all of my strength not to growl at the thought of him. 'If he dares hurt my family' I growled in my mind 'I'll make sure his death is slow and painful.'

**Narus P.O.V**

I could tell that something Rin had said had made mai angry at something, and while I wanted to know, I wasn't about to risk having my head torn off. An hour went by in uncomfortable silence, even lin seemed uneasy, probably from mai not talking. Hoping she was calm enough I tried to start a conversation "mai, why were you angry earlier?" she looked at me with a guarded mask and answered

"Nothing did naru. I'm just having a bad day."

'Wow' I found myself thinking 'she's a better lair than me. I almost believe her.' I glared at her than said "you may be a good lair, mai, but I can tell when you are." If it were possible that glares could kill both lin and I would be ash.

"I told you it's nothing. I see no point in you trying to figure me out when you already say I'm very easy to read emotionally. Just look at my face if you want to know so much." I was extremely shocked at mais outburst; after all, she was the least temperamental of the group not counting Lin. 'what could have made her this angry?' I questioned myself 'I will find out, for the sake of the company I mean' barley covering his own worry.

**Mais P.O.V**

If I wasn't so angry I would have laughed at their faces when I yelled. If that man comes back there a pretty good chance that my past will come to light. If that happens they will be disgusted. 'I'm not even fully human' I thought sadly to myself 'when they find out they will hate me. But at that moment I will fight for them, even at the cost of my life.'

**Before I update again I want another 2 reviews. I know I'm selfish for the demands but I want to make sure people are still reading or not. Ja ne!**

e your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your docu

**I'm back! More of mais past will come out in a few chapters *evil smirk* let's hope they don't catch her in an awkward position. Hehehehe**

** Chapter 3**

**Mais P.O.V**

I walked home depressed at the thought of all the possibilities of how my family will react to what I am. 'After all they hunt sprits and demons' I thought to myself 'they'll probably chase me away. Damn it all.' I opened the door using pk and walked into the house. Another secret of mine is I have huge pk powers, so I have to keep calm as much as possible so I don't make a knife slice through a wall of something like that.

It's pretty hard to do sometimes though. Like when the fox demon blood in me wants me to defend those that are important to me. One of the least known qualities of half-demons and demons is there want to protect those they love. I prepared for tomorrows events by packing a small bag. I set out my clothes, mostly white shorts with brown and black tank top-like shirts.

Afterwards I crawled into my small bed and closed my eyes to fall into a dreamless slumber.

**Narus P.O.V**

As I lay in bed trying to fall asleep for tomorrow mai and her strange behavior was stuck in my mind, keeping me awake. Today made me realize just how many secrets she may have, and the thought surprises me.' I always thought she was completely open' I thought to myself 'but, if she was why didn't she tell us why she was mad? Well thinking about it won't help me so I'll try to get some sleep.' I rolled over and fell into a restless sleep.

**Mais P.O.V**

My internal clock woke me around 5 a.m. I stood up and stretched and got dressed in my normal brown and white clothes. I decided I'd be late like usual and went for a walk through the park. I love the scent of mourning dew and tree leaves. I sat on a bench and relaxed and thought things over.

'How will they react?' the thought ran through my head no matter what I did to try to silence it. Knowing humans they'd hate me and get rid of me, but knowing my family, I'm not sure what will happen. But I know this, if I'm exposed, I will watch over them from a distance. If that man tries to hurt them, I will kill him.

I stood up and walked toward the building, knowing that soon all of my past will be open to them. And I found myself wondering 'how will this end?'

**Short I know. Tell me if you want more of I will stop. Review damnit!**

ment here...


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document

**Give me ideas for my story when you review please! Most of you are more experienced at writing than me! Oh well here chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

** Narus P, O, V**

Mai was late as usual but that wasn't what bothered me. Her eyes showed fear and determination, something I don't notice often. It felt like she had made a big decision and feared the outcome. Before I could ask monk came out of nowhere and gave mai a bear hug. Something panged in my chest, but I just brushed it off for lack of sleep.

Ayako came out of nowhere with her purse of doom and hit monk hard with it. Inwardly I winced at the smack, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"You perv!" she shrieks "don't you dare try to defile mai!" I rolled my eyes at there obvious flirting. Well I can tell this trip will be interesting.

**Mais P.O.V**

I sat in the back of the car and hoped everyone would quiet down a little; it was too loud for my ears. I was shocked I could still hear okay and wasn't deaf. We arrived around 10:00 at night and went to bed, at least they did. I went outside and searched for spiral. I transformed and ran through the woods, trying to catch a scent, memories flowing through my mind of that horrid man with no name.

_Flashback_

I felt only pain, for the man was raping me yet again. Spiral sat in the corner, terrified that he would find out she was female as well. I made sure that only I got hurt as much as possible, but I could only take so much. From what I could tell the man we call "him" was trying to have me get pregnant so he could have a half-demon to raise to kill others with. He threw me to the ground and sneered

"Look up little freaks, soon another will join you." And with that he left me bleeding on the floor with spiral at my side.

_End flashback_

I blinked back tears at the thought of what he did and remembered those horrid chains and throat collars, the disgusting smell of his breath, even the scent of my own blood flooded through my mind as I cried softly near a stump.

"mai!" I heard behind me, it was spiral.

"Spiral!" I shouted in glee, then ran and rubbed noses as a sign of friendship. Her face grew serious and she spoke

"You know why I've called for you, don't you?"

I gave her a grim look in return and answered

"Him is back, isn't he?" she cringed at the name, as did I.

"What do we do!" she hugged me, crying into my snow white fur "he'll get us, then throw us into those horrid cages and and and" she could say no more through her sobs. I cried with her, our old fears and old pasts were slamming back into our faces. And what could we do, but hope for help and hope for forgiveness, and maybe a friendship or two, in the end we barley have anything except one emotion. And even then we were not sure that was enough.

**I know its short, I'll make longer ones soon. Review if you want more. ja ne!**

here...


End file.
